conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgeland's Greatest Prime Minister
Georgeland's Greatest Prime Minister was a two-hour Georgeland television special, broadcast on that country's Channel 12 network on Friday, 30th November 2007. The program assembled a panel of historians, politicians, journalists and voters and asked the question Who was Georgeland's greatest Prime Minister?. Submissions were taken from other experts and members of the public, and live internet or SMS voting was taken for a public result which was taken into account. The program was hosted by Virginia Walker. The panel consisted of: *Conservative MP Wendy Bowen *Liberal Democrat MP and political historian Keith Briggs. *Journalist Barry Tighe *Journalist Janet Brunning *Historian David Anderson *Historian Kate Francis *Ordinary citizens Mark Brooker, 21, and Kelly Lindh, 36. The Result Rather than rank all of Georgeland's Prime Ministers, only the "top ten", ranked by the panel and the live voting, were assigned a rank. The sixteen other Prime Ministers were not ranked, to avoid coming to the conclusion as to who was Georgeland's 'worst' Prime Minister. The leaders ranking was based on their contribution to Georgeland's national identity, their political success, their place in history, their achievements in office and their position as a national historical figure. The top ten, as determined by the panel and the voting, were: #'Fenton Thomas' #'Noel Quarton' #'Robert Pearce' #'Oscar Lyne' #'Victor Howard' #'Frederick Eccles' #'Bradley Van Goen' #'Campbell Rhodes' #'Thomas Hunter' #'Stanley Baynes' Nathan Keegan and Nicholas Turner were not included in the Top 10 but recieved equal 'runner up' status as the outstanding two in the remaining sixteen. A curious addition to the list was Thomas Hunter, whose tenure as Prime Minister has historically been seen as a failure. However, after leaving office, Hunter became a crusader against global disease and poverty and a leading peace activist. It is for this 'reinvention' that he was given a place in the Top Ten. Tighe and Anderson strongly disagreed with this decision. The place of Rhodes in the list at #8 was contraversial as he was the only one of the top-ten placegetters to still be alive (and politically active) at the time of the broadcast. However, it was generally agreed that despite his somewhat polarising effect (some of the studio audience booed when his name was mentioned), Rhodes had defined the national political landscape and had such an impact on the national culture that he was deserving of a place in the list. Zoe Parker recieved an 'honourable mention' for being the first woman to hold the position. The Prime Ministers Choices Each of the surviving ex-Prime Ministers, as well as incumbent Luke Macaulay was interviewed during the program as to whom they thought deserved the title as the Greatest Prime Minister. Their nominations were: *Eric Edge: Robert Pearce, citing his role in the nation's independence and his formation of the Conservative Party. *Campbell Rhodes: Fenton Thomas for his role in leading the nation through World War II and his humble approach to the art of leadership. *Michael Fisch: Robert Fisch, for being a "great Prime Minister and a great Dad too." *Michael Elderton: Oscar Lyne for his vision and leadership in making Georgeland a republic decades before other Commonwealth nations did so. *Zoe Parker: Noel Quarton for his economic work. *Luke Macaulay: Stanley Baynes for his cautious Conservatism and wise leadership at a time when his party flirted with the extreme right. Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland television programsCategory:Culture